


Beyond The Darkness

by coolbattlegirl



Series: Agonizing Desires [2]
Category: Lust for Darkness (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Angst, Cults, DreamMare - Freeform, Dreams, Error 404 - Freeform, Error Sans - Freeform, Error x Ink - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Horror x Lust - Freeform, Horrorlust - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Illnesses, Infected, Infected Sans, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Knives, Lust, M/M, Mystery, Nightmare, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Puzzles, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Sanses, Secrets, Sex, Undertale AU, au sanses - Freeform, dream - Freeform, dream sans - Freeform, error, geno - Freeform, here we go again, imma tag as i go, ink sans - Freeform, killer, knife collection, other dimension, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl
Summary: Alpha kept on having dreams. Dreams of the ancient Land of Ecstasy.Everything always played out the same way.Get up. Get out. And wake up.But then something changed. Something new happened.And secrets begins to unfold before him, as he discovered what has truly been going on behind the scenes.
Relationships: HorrorLust, Nightmare/Killer, Red/Sci
Series: Agonizing Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688155
Comments: 47
Kudos: 21





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read the previous fanfiction "Lustful Darkness" this is the story that happened before Lust and Horror was dragged into this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^v^)

Alpha groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. Where was he? Looking around, Alpha found himself in Lusst'ghaa again. The same scenery. He suppressed a cry that was starting to form inside of him. "This... this is just a dream," Alpha reassured himself, "I can survive this dream." He's done this countless times before. But that didn't soothe him from the disturbing feelings that seemed to float around the dimension. Jumping off the platform, he was rested on, Alpha looked around the room. Hoping to find something that was new. But nothing was out of place or looked different. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. "It's probably better if nothing changes." He didn't know if the change would be good or bad. So it was best if everything remained the same. Alpha walked towards the door and sighed. As much as he preferred not to go through this door, Alpha knew that to wake up, he would have to. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to exit the room.   
.  
.  
.  
His footsteps echoed throughout the dimension as he passed by. He was feeling a bit calmer than before, but his guard remained strong. Could dreams kill you? Alpha didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't think they could kill you, but maybe that was how people died in their sleep. "A monster coming out of nowhere and kills you..." would people feel pain while dying in a dream? "I wonder..." Alpha stopped in his tracks. He frowned in confusion. Was someone singing? Was he imagining things now? He swore that he heard singing. Very faintly in the distance, Alpha heard what sounded like a voice. He was right! Someone was singing! He couldn't help but feel excited about this discovery. "Something changed!" Swiftly, he rushed off towards the music, ignoring his previous task. Getting out could wait. After all, he knew how to leave this place. "Who knows when I'll meet this person again." Alpha found himself reaching a clearing and without any hesitation, he stepped inside.  
"This room is new, as well." he muttered to himself. Suddenly he heard a small gasp, and Alpha turned his head to be greeted with another skeleton. The skeleton looked surprised to see him. They pointed a shaky finger at him.   
"Y-You're..."  
.  
.  
.

"Wake... up...Wake... up!" Who...?  
"Alpha, wake up!" His eyes snapped open and he was greeted with the familiar view of his bedroom ceiling. Alpha blinked, confused about what happened. "I woke up..." were his first thoughts. Turning his head Alpha noticed his brother staring down at him. "404..." he whispered softly. 404 noded and held Alpha's hand. His glitches were moving rapidly around him. Oh stars, he didn't mean to make his brother worry. How long had he been asleep? An hour or two? Maybe longer than usual. Stars, he felt so tired. He wanted to go back to sleep. Alpha pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed and looked around his room. No one else was in the room beside him and 404. He was relieved. Turning his attention back to his brother, Alpha smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry that I worried you." His brother shook his head and threw his arms around Alpha. "It'S oKaY... I kNoW..." Alpha returned the hug and smiled softly. Oh, wait he almost forgot! He pulled away and his brother looked confused. "You won't believe what happened!" He was thrilled, to say the least. "I met-" Alpha doubled over and started coughing. Oh no... it's happening again. 404 shot up from where he was seated and ran out of the room. Tears started to gather at the corner of his eye sockets. "S-shoot... the medicine wore out." He should have taken it before he fell asleep. Damn it, why didn't he listen to himself sometimes. Hearing footsteps getting louder, Alpha knew that his brother got his medicine. Despite the temptation to pass out, Alpha hug on to his consciousness. He had to stay awake.   
.  
.  
.  
"T-Thank you..." he gulped down the remaining water and sigh. He knew his brother was going to lecture him about taking his medicine now. "I tOlD yOu To TaKe YoUr MeDiCiNe BeFoRe SlEePiNg..." and here we go... but he knew 404 was only worried about him. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time." He smiled warmly at his brother. 404 frowned slightly but let it go. His brother sat on his bed, before speaking. "So WhAt WeRe YoU gOiNg To TeLl Me?" Oh, right! "Something changed in the dream!" 404 nodded his head and smiled, urging him to continue. "I met another skeleton!" 404 tilted his head. "YoU... mEt AnOtHeR sKeLeToN...?" Alpha nodded his head furiously. "WhAt DiD tHeY lOoK lIkE?" Alpha hummed thoughtfully, as he tried to remember the mysterious monster. "They wore a golden crown that matched their eye lights." yes, he remembered it clearly now. He hoped he would meet them again. Meanwhile, 404 hummed thoughtfully at the new information. He could only think of one person that wore a golden crown and had yellow eye lights. He smiled.  
"ThAt Is ReAlLy InTeReStInG..." 


	2. Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha thinks of drinks that have caffeine besides coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! I'm haven't died yet! Sorry for not updating 0w0)"   
> My attention was all over the place lately. Had some projects to do for school. (And I got new projects to do.) But school isn't the main reason. I got addicted to the game "Madoka Magica Record." And then my birthday happened this Monday so that happened.   
> Anyways... I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short, but still... I hope you like it ^v^)

Alpha stared out at the garden and sighed. He missed being able to go outside by himself. Sure, his condition was not the greatest, but he didn't need someone to accompany him everywhere. He knew 404 was just worried about him, "But sometimes... it's a bit too much." Alpha yawned before shaking his head. No, he couldn't go back to sleep yet. He woke up not long ago. "Have to stay awake..." He had to stay awake. He couldn't live the rest of his life sleeping away. Coffee. He needed coffee. Hopefully, that would be the solution to his problem. Quickly, Alpha downed the rest of his coffee. The sleep that had previously begun to crawl behind him faded, which relieved the skeleton. Coffee had caffeine in it, and he craved that caffeine. "But... I don't really like coffee that much..." He stared at the now empty cup. He wasn't a big fan of coffee. It wasn't bad. Don't get him wrong. It's just wasn't healthy to drink a lot of it. What other drinks had caffeine in them? He heard tea had some caffeine in it. Maybe he could drink tea instead of coffee. "I'll try that tomorrow." Alpha looked out the window again and smiled. It was a beautiful day today. Before he could admire the beauty, a glitched voice called out to him. 

  
"AlPhA?" the skeleton turned around to find his brother standing by the door. "Huh? 404?" He didn't hear him come in. 404 gave him a small smile before heading towards him. "I'm SuRpRiSeD tO sEe YoU aWaKe." Alpha let out a laugh upon hearing those words. He hadn't expected to still be awake either. "I'm GlAd To SeE yOu AwAkE." Arms wrapped themselves around him, and Alpha returned the gesture. "Yeah," he whispered softly, "I'm glad too." In all honestly, he really was glad. While he still wanted to know who the golden skeleton was. Alpha knew his brother missed spending time with him. He could put learning about the mysterious skeleton on hold. 404 pulled away and looked out towards the garden. Alpha could tell the gears in his brother's head were turning. He had to stifle a giggle at the small pout on his face. 404 always pouted whenever he was thinking of an idea. "Do YoU wAnT tO gO tO tHe GaRdEn?" Alpha nodded. He hadn't been in the garden that much lately. He wanted to see all the beautiful flowers in there again. His brother laughed at his excitement. "OkAy. OkAy... LeT's Go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy this chapter! I hope you guys stay healthy and safe!   
> Feel free to comment. I like to see how people react to the stuff I write. Watching my friend despair over "Lustful Darkness" was hilarious. Though I still get the feeling she's gonna murder me one of these days. :p


	3. Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The color white is such a pure color isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I got sidetracked 0w0)"  
> But I found motivation and I'm back.  
> Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter will be longer I promise.

A warm breeze gently passed by Alpha as he admired the garden he treasured so dearly. The skeleton touched the soft rose petals, a silky feel despite the thorns that covered its stem. 404 watched as his brother brought the red flower to his nose and smiled softly to himself. His brother seemed to be enjoying himself. The smile on his face said it all. Alpha smiled lightly. It had been a while since he last saw his brother smile. A genuine smile. 404 plucked a daisy from the garden, turning it around in his hand. White. The color was associated with light, goodness, purity, and virginity. His gentle smile grew into a twisted grin. A color that could be contaminated so easily. 

"Aha... ahahaha..." 404 plucked one of the small delicate petals and watched it fall gracefully onto the earth. The  ** light ** could be devoured by the  ** darkness ** . Another petal was removed. ** Goodness ** could be twisted into something  ** wicked ** . 404 hummed a small tune as the third petal joined the others.  ** Purity ** could be ** tainted ** so easily. He looked at the last white petal and chuckled darkly.  ** Virginity ** could be forcefully ripped out. Static started to fill his hearing as he stared as the bare stem. He felt himself start to glitch crazily around him. He was quickly brought back into reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he found Alpha staring worryingly at him. 

"AlPa...?" Alpha frowned softly before speaking, "You suddenly started glitching a lot... are you okay?" 404 felt a warmth starting to grow in his soul at his brother's concern. He cupped Alpha's face and smiled, "I'm AlRiGhT. I dIdN't MeAn To WoRrY yOu." Alpha narrowed his eyes at his brother. He knew that 404 wasn't telling the truth. Alpha sighed. He knew that 404 wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He wished 404 wouldn't hide things from him, but Alpha knew his brother wouldn't tell him so he had no choice but to drop it. "Okay... but if something's wrong... you can always talk to me you know." 404 grinned at him before holding his hand out of Alpha. The skeleton took his brother's glitched hand, and they walked further into the garden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 404 goes on a "business trip"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promise this chapter is longer than the previous one ^v^)  
> I hope you are enjoying this fanfiction so far. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Alpha stared at the picture frame that sat on his nightstand. It was a photograph of his brother and him. He sighed sadly before plopping himself onto a nearby chair. The events that took place earlier in the garden replayed in his head. 

.

.

.

_ "I hAveN't GotTeN tHe ChAnCe To TeLl YoU yEt, BuT... I hAvE sOmE bUsInEsS tO aTtEnD tOo." Alpha paused at the unexpected news. "When... when are you leaving?" 404 smiled awkwardly and laughed before answering the question. "I'm LeAvInG tOnIgHt..." Tonight. His brother was leaving tonight. Despite the sudden news that was sprung upon him, Alpha took a deep breath before letting it out. "Did you pack your bags yet?" 404 rubbed the back of his head and let out another laugh. His brother was leaving tonight, and yet he hasn't packed his bags. He didn't know if he should laugh or cry. "I'm SuRpRiSeD yOu ArEn'T mAd." Alpha decided to laugh. He shook his head at the statement. "Oh, I'm not mad... I'm furious." He placed a hand of his brother's shoulder, "You better have your bags packed by noon."  _

.

.

.

And this is why he didn't like his brother hiding things from him. Alpha knew that his brother knew that he would help him if he just asked! Alpha threw his hands up in the air, "For crying out loud! He knows for star's sake that I'm willing to help!" He panted as his sudden outburst faded into nothingness. Was it so hard for 404 to ask him? He let out another sigh as he looked at the time. It was six o'clock already? " _ When did time move so fast? _ " Last time he checked it was only twelve. His thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. "W-who is it?" he called out to the unidentified person outside his door. "It'S mE." Alpha practically jumped off of the chair at the sound of his brother's voice. Rushing towards the door, he swung it open, and there stood 404. Alpha caught a glimpse of the suitcase in his brother's hand, informing him of his brother's soon departure. "You're leaving now...?" 404 nodded his head. Alpha nodded in response, "I see." He had been hoping that his brother would join him for dinner. " _ It's okay... he's busy, _ " Alpha told himself, " _ I shouldn't be selfish... _ " Stepping out of the room Alpha took the luggage from 404 and started heading for the front door. "I cAn CaRrY iT mYsElF." His brother tried protesting, but Alpha just shook his head. He was going to see his brother off at the carriage, and nothing was stopping him. 

.

.

.

"AnD dOn'tT fOrGeT tO tAkE yOuR mEdIcInE." Alpha had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I won't forget, 404. You can go now." He knew that his brother was just worried about him, but sometimes it could get a little too much. He could take care of himself. Hell! He was a grown-ass skeleton for star's sake! "Take care of yourself. I'll be back in two days." Alpha nodded at the new information. "Okay... have a safe trip." 404 smiled softly at him and nodded. "See you soon." And with those words said, the car took off into the night. Alpha watched it disappear into the night. 

"Two days, huh..." He was going to be all alone for two days if you minus the servants and maids. "It's okay. Two days is nothing." Alpha turned around and returned to his residence. 

.

.

.

Dinner was uneventful. It felt quieter and slightly lonelier with his brother gone. He guesses it was because of the static that always trailed around 404. Who knew one could miss the sound of static. Alpha didn't have much to do, so he decided to read a book. Which brought him in his current situation. The book was remarkably dull. Had he known this would be a boring novel, he wouldn't have chosen it in the first place. The book laid discarded on his pillow. Checking the clock once again, Alpha let out a sigh. "If I can't find anything to entertain myself with, I'll probably just go to bed now." Taking his prescription off of his nightstand, Alpha popped a pill into his mouth. The heavy blanket of sleep starting to wrap itself around the skeleton. Just before Alpha fell into the land of dreams, one thought echoed through his head. 

_ "Will I be able to meet the skeleton this time...?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might post another chapter today as well, but we'll have to see. Feel free to leave a comment! I enjoy reading your thoughts on things.


	5. Rhododendron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha encounters something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^v^)   
> Feel slightly bad for what I did to Alpha 0w0)"

Alpha groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. He knew where he was. He didn't even have to look to make sure. But he looked around for any sign of the mysterious skeleton. Nothing. The same scenery, again. Without missing a beat, Alpha slid off the platform. His determination was still strong. He was determined to find the skeleton again. He might not be able to meet them today or tomorrow, but he was certain that he would meet them again. "Okay, you can do this, Alpha." Gathering his courage the skeleton stepped out of the safe room. And what was on the other side of the door, was something he didn't expect to see. Flowers. The floor was blanketed in flowers, and not just any flower. It was the flower Rhododendron if Alpha remembered correctly. Gently he picked up one of the flowers and examined it. It felt so real. Almost like it was really here. "This is a dream... it can't possibly be real." Though his thoughts didn't convince him. The texture of the petals even the smell felt so realistic. It was as if this was reality and not a dream. Scanning the scenery one more time, Alpha confirmed that there were, in fact, no other types of flowers. It was just this specific kind. "But why Rhododendron?" Why not any other flower? Every flower had a meaning to it. So what meaning did these light purple flowers have? "I know I've read about flower language before..." it's been a while since he last read about flower language. Staring intently at the flower in his hand, Alpha tried to remember. "Thoughts? Wait, no... that's for Pansy..." And then it hit him, "Danger! It stands for danger!" the proud feeling that had come over him at that moment vanished as quickly as it came. "Danger?" Alpha repeated the word several times, "Why would...? Is it trying to warn me about something?" He was utterly confused. He wasn't able to wrap his head around this. Was it really trying to warn him about something? 

** *CRACK* **

Alpha spun around to the source of the noise, only to be greeted by nothing. What was that? 

** *CRACK* **

The skeleton felt fear start to creak over him. What was happening? What was happening?! Suddenly he felt a warm breath on his neck. 

"Wake up."

.

.

.

Alpha shot up from his bed, soul pounding in his chest. "Calm down... I.. I need to calm down." After a few minutes, Alpha found himself able to breathe normally again. What was that? That has never happened before. Leaning against the head frame of his bed, he looked around the room. Before his eyes landed on the clock. 7:30. Alpha doubted that he would be able to fall asleep again. Not after what happened. After letting a yawn slip from his mouth, Alpha slipped out of his comfy bed. "Hopefully, today will be a good day." Suddenly, a burning pain tore through his soul. Nearly causing the sleepy skeleton to topple over. "Wha... what...?" The medicine wore out? A cough threatened to rip itself out of his throat as the poor monster stood slightly dazed. It didn't wear out this quickly. "Where..." Where did he last put his medicine? Alpha stumbled slightly, but he managed to remain standing. Turning his head in the direction of his nightstand, he saw the medicine bottle. Wait... why were there two bottles? Rubbing his eye sockets, he looked up at the nightstand once more. There's only one. A harsh cough tore itself free from his throat. It burned. Tears fell down from his eyes as he struggled to continue standing. Something was dripping down his chin. "What..." Alpha quickly brought his hand up to cover his cough, and when he pulled away he froze. Blood. "Ah..." he watched as the crimson liquid slowly trailed down his hand and fall onto the floor. He was starting to feel light-headed now. He was going to pass out. He was going to die on the floor. He saw the world turn sideways as he fell, only... he didn't fall onto the floor. No. He fell onto something warm... ah... someone caught him. Alpha tried to catch a glimpse of the person, but the only thing he could make out was an outline of a monster... and flowers. 

_ "Ah... they're Chrysanthemums..."  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter!   
> Feel free to leave a comment! And Rhododendron means danger and beware if you didn't know.


	6. Chrysanthemum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone appears to have given him flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^v^)  
> I'm trying to make chapters longer, so yeah 0w0)

"I love you." Someone whispered softly to him. Who was that? They sounded familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't his brother, he knew that. So... who was it? He felt another pair of hands intertwined with themselves with his hands. Cold. Their hands were so cold. We wanted to pull his hand away, but he couldn't muster up the strength to do it. Everything felt so heavy, in fact, his body felt like lead. Soon he felt the cold touch pull away, but it didn't go away completely. No. He felt the coldness move further down. What were they doing? "Wha..." his voice felt so raw. Even just talking felt like he was swallowing glass. A pained tear rolled down his cheeks. "Don't cry... everything's okay." Whispered the unseen person. Alpha would have frowned at them, but he was too tired to do the simple gesture. But was it? Was everything really okay? Was  _ he  _ okay? Then he felt it. 

"Ah...!" 

.

.

.

Alpha's eyes snapped open. Looking around he found himself lying on his bed. "What...?" The skeleton looked at the clock and frowned. 7:30. It was 7:30. Had that been another dream? Alpha looked down at his hands to look for any signs of blood, but there were none. He could have sworn that was real. It... it felt so real. The pain... the blood... "Was it all just a dream?" Alpha turned to look at the window and froze. Next to the window was his desk, and on it was a vase full of red Chrysanthemum. Just like his dream... Alpha shivered as he saw exactly what color they were. You see, the flower Chrysanthemum came in three different colors. Yellow, White, and Red. Each color had a different meaning in the flower language. Yellow Chrysanthemum stood for "Slighted love." White Chrysanthemum stood for Truth. "And  ** Red ** stands for I love you..." The words echoed in his head. "I love you." Alpha laughed nervously, "This has to be a coincidence." He nodded, "Yes... just a silly coincidence." He walked over to the vase and hesitantly brushed his fingers against the flowers. Alpha struggled to calm his nerves down. No matter how much he tried to calm himself down, he found himself unable to. He could practically feel his soul racing in his ribcage. A knock at his door almost caused the frightened skeleton to scream. He... he had to answer the door. Trying to keep his voice from shaking he spoke, "H-hello?" The voice that answered calmed him down. "Breakfast is ready." Alpha nodded in response, only to realize that the servant couldn't see him. "I-I'm coming!" 

.

.

.

Breakfast was delicious. Pancakes were miracles. They tasted like heaven came down to bless him. "So fluffy..." Alpha whispered to himself. He wanted more of them, but he resisted the temptations. If 404 was here, he would have said he was going to get fat. But they were just so good. So who cares if he got fat! Okay, maybe he did care a little, but still! Alpha paused his reading. His brother wasn't here at the moment. "Which means I can leave the mansion...alone." Alpha gasped at the sudden realization. Why didn't he think of this sooner?! He giggled like a child on Christmas morning. He was thrilled. Going to places on his own without someone accompanying him sounded pleasing. He could leave right now! Feverishly, Alpha changed his cloth. "Something simple," he told himself, "That way I'll be able to blend in and not stand out." Turning towards the mirror, Alpha examined himself in the mirror. He looked "normal" enough. Now... where to go. A grin stretched across his face as he planned his shopping spree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter! I might update again today. I have lots of ideas and I think you might be surprised for who will show up in the next chapter =)  
> Feel free to comment! They make my day.


	7. The Book That Led to Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha meets someone in the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter 0w0)  
> Didn't update yesterday cause I had a project to finish sorry! ^w^)"

Alpha walked down the busy streets, clutching his bag tightly to his chest as he did. He was nervous. He'd never gone to town on his own before, but he was determined to make the best of it. When else was he going to get another chance like this? The skeleton looked around at the numerous stores in awe. "So many places to go to..." But where should he go to first? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it. A bookstore. Alpha didn't even have to think about where to go now. 

.

.

.

The skeleton walked through an aisle, his eyes scanning over the books. He didn't know which one to choose and read. "So many options..." Alpha whispered as he unconsciously moved to the next aisle. He took one look around and realized he stumbled into the romance section. He wasn't a big fan of the romance genre, but he didn't mind reading them. He pulled a book out from the shelf and skimmed through the pages. 

** *Thud* **

Alpha nearly dropped the book he was holding at the sudden sound. It came from behind him. Turning around, he found a book that had fallen. "How did that happen?" Was it not on the self properly? Alpha picked up the fallen book and opened it, only to frown when he saw the genre of the book. "This isn't romance." he murmured to himself, "This is science." This was supposed to go to the science section. What was it doing in the romance section? Strange. "I've been looking for that book everywhere!" Alpha looked up to find a skeleton monster standing next to him. He blinked before looking down at the science book. "O-Oh! Here." Alpha held out the book for the monster to take. They stared down at the book, before grinning at him. "Thank you. I've been looking everywhere for this." They tilted their head and smiled. "What's your name?" Alpha smiled warmly at the monster, "My name's Alpha." The skeleton nodded before introducing himself, "My name is Omni. It's nice to meet you, Alpha." Alpha nodded in agreement. Suddenly his stomach grumbled causing, Alpha's face to go red. Omni giggled, "Why don't we go somewhere we can sit down and relax?" Alpha shook his head, "Y-you don't too!" Omni just shook his head in response, "You helped me find something important. It's the least I can do." Alpha smiled shyly at the other skeleton. "Well... if you insist." 

.

.

.

Alpha looked around at the room in complete awe. He's never gone to a karaoke place before. He heard about karaoke before, and he always wanted to go. But he never had the chance to go. "I got the juice!" Alpha turned to find Omni holding a few cans of soda and juice. The expression on the skeleton caused Alpha to giggle. "Thank you." He looked over the many beverages on the table as he tried to choose a drink. In the end, Alpha chose the apple juice. Don't judge him! Apple juice tasted good, okay? Alpha watched as Omni pick the next song to sing. Was this what it was like to hang out with friends? It was really fun. Alpha never thought something like this would happen to him. A smile made its way to his face. "So this is what's it like..." He took another sip of his beverage, a content feeling in his soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy today's chapter! I may update later today, but we'll have to see.  
> If I had to tell the truth um... this chapter was suppose to be darker... like a lot darker, but it didn't so hope you are happy! (for now...)  
> Feel free to leave a comment!


	8. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha has ice cream with a certain skeleton 0w0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise! Guess who it is!!!! You're gonna be surprised! >w<)/

Alpha stared at the cute key chain Omni had gotten for him. It was a parting gift you could say. Turns out Omni had somewhere he had to be, and while he was a bit sad, Alpha was sure he would cross paths with him again. Warmness bubbled up inside his soul, and the skeleton let out a smile. He clenched the key chain tightly, gazing up at the sky. The small item filled Alpha with determination. The skeleton merrily skipped down the streets. He got new books, went to karaoke, and (possibly) made a new friend. He was having a wonderful day to say the less. Humming a small melody to himself, the happy skeleton looked around the town. Mentally noting to himself that he should visit the Nice cream shop. Ice cream sounded like a refreshing treat at the moment. As he started to cross the sidewalk, Alpha noticed a lone skeleton sitting on a bench. What caught his eye about this monster wasn't the massive crater on their skull. No, it was that... It was how sad they looked. He didn't know who this monster was, but he felt the need to cheer them up. Alpha made his way over and plopped himself onto the bench. "Hi."The injured monster turned his head in his direction, a look of confusion written on his face. "Uh... Hi..." They said in a tired voice. Alpha smiled at the monster, "Do you want ice cream?" 

.

.

.

Alpha happily ate the cool treat before him. The ice cream was so good. In his opinion vanilla was his favorite. The monster stared at their own ice cream, not yet touching the frozen treat.  _ "Do they not like ice cream?" _ Alpha frowned softly,  _ "Maybe because an unknown stranger invited them."  _ Yeah, he really shouldn't be surprised with that. Suddenly, Alpha realized he didn't know the skeleton's name. Telling someone your name was a good conversation starter. "My name's Alpha. What's yours?" The skeleton looked up at, Alpha surprise clearly in their facial features. "My names, Horror..." Alpha smiled warmly at Horror, "It's nice to meet you!" Horror nodded his head. Silence once again washed over the duo. "Why...?" Now it was Alpha's turn to be surprised. He didn't expect the other to speak up. "Why are you being so nice?" Alpha blinked owlishly before tilting his head, "Because you looked sad..." Whatever answer Horror was expecting, he could tell it definitely wasn't this one. "I... Don't I scare you?" Alpha giggled, "No, you don't scare me!" While the other looked intimidating with the large crater in his skull, Alpha could tell the other was a nice monster. Horror shook his head trying to hide a small smile, "I don't understand you." Alpha smiled softly at Horror, glad that he managed to cheer them up. "So... why were you so sad earlier?" The smile that was on Horror's face quickly disappeared at the question. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" Alpha quickly shoved a spoon-full of ice cream into his mouth. Horror was remained silent as if he was fighting an internal battle. Finally, the injured skeleton spoke, "My... my husband..." Horror said slowly, " He... he was... he was kidnapped." Alpha gasped at the sudden revelation. Out of all the things he was expecting, that was not one of them. "I... I'm so sorry." What else could he say? He watched Horror fish something out of his pocket, it appeared to be a photo. It was another skeleton, one with purple eyes. "His name's Lust." Horror looked at the photograph sadly, "He's been missing for a year now..." Alpha stared at Horror and then back to the photo. Finally, he came to a decision. 

" I'll help you, Horror." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to leave a comment!  
> And yes Horror has now entered the story! Wonder how this will go =)


	9. A/N

You guys know what.... I'm continuing this. I was stressed because of exams and I wasn't myself. So the previous chapter is going to be deleted due to it not being canon in this story line anymore. Since exams are now over and Summer is almost very here I'll be able to write more often. I'm not going to abandon this. I'm going to finish this!


	10. A Nice Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha returns home after his shopping spree.   
> And we see what 404 is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And wow! An update! After what? A month??? We even get introduced to a new character! Yay! It’s a little short but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless ^v^)

When Alpha returned to the mansion, he was scold by the head servant. Which was expected since 404 did leave them in charge of keeping an eye on him. Still despite being scold at for sneaking out of the house, Alpha was still in a good mood to say the least. The skeleton flopped onto his comfortable bed and sighed. His feet ached from all the walking he’d done today. “I guess that was to be expected though.” He didn’t go outside of the house that often so his stamina wasn’t the greatest. “Still! I had a fun time, today.” If you minus the scolding part, “I even made some friends.” He removed the keychain from his pocket, and smiled warmly at the small item. “I wonder if I’ll ever meet Omni again.” While the future was still undetermined, Alpha had a feeling they would meet again. It definitely wouldn’t be tomorrow he knew that, but someday in the future.

The tiny thought warmed his soul. Having friends were nice. The warmth in his soul grew, and a goofy smile made its way up his face. Sitting up, Alpha thought about his brother. He hoped 404 was doing okay. He prayed to the stars that his older brother made it to his destination safely. While the loneliness of being apart from his sibling saddened him, Alpha didn’t let it get to him. “404 wouldn’t want to see me sad!” Putting on a smile, Alpha started unpacking the items that he bought today. Most of them were books, but some of them were snacks and deserts. He had a sweet tooth, okay?! As Alpha started storing away the items a photograph caught his eye. Bending down the skeleton gently picked up the photo and examined it. “Wait, isn’t this...” A pair of purple eye lights stared back at him from the photo.

“Yeah, this is Horror’s husband...” Horror had given him a photograph of Lust with his phone number written on the back. “If you find out anything about Lust...please... give me a call.” He smiled sadly to himself. Horror seemed desperate to find his husband. “He must really love you, huh.” Setting the photo onto his desk, Alpha gave one more look at the happy skeleton in the phot, before going back to unpacking. He was going to help Horror find his husband! After all... they were friends!

.

.

.

404 took another sip from his wine glass, and looked at Sci’s report. He hummed lowly as he read over the monsters findings. An interesting report indeed. Looking up to he saw the scientist cowering before him. 404 flashed Sci a friendly smile before going back to the report. But not before seeing the smaller skeleton flinch. _“What a scaredy-cat.”_ He hadn’t even done anything to hurt the monster. _Y_ _et_. Still he wasn’t complaining. It was nice to see others fear him. 404 plopped the folder onto the desk and gestured for the monster to come closer. Sci slowly took a step towards the error, fear practically radiating off of him. 404 tilted his head innocently at the other before speaking.

**“So, TeLl Me ScI...”** he began, **“In YoUr OpInIoN... dO yOu ThInK dReAmS sIgNiFy ThInGs To CoMe In ThE fUtUrE?”** Whatever question the scientist was expecting, it wasn’t this question judging from their shocked expression. **“WeLl?”** Sci blinked owlishly at him before snapping out of it. “Ah! Y-Yes! W-wait! N-no... I-I um... I don’t...” Sci fidgeted in his spot trying to come up with a good answer. 404 watched as the scientist struggled to find an answer. **“LeT mE aSk a DifFeReNt QuEsTiOn ThEn...”** he smiled warmly at the other, **“ Do YoU tHiNk ThAt YoU cAn CuRe My SiBLiNg’S iLlNeSs?”**

.

.

.

”What...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions don’t be scared to ask them 0w0)b  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^v^)


	11. A Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sci comes to a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, an update 0o0)  
> Sorry for the wait and the short chapter ^v^)”

“P-Pardon?” Did he hear that right? Did 404 just ask for his help? No, he probably didn’t... but he did ask if he was able to cure Alpha’s disease. _“Which means he wants me to help... right?”_

Sci’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the familiar glitching voice, **“I sAiD... dO yOu ThInK tHaT yOu CaN cUrE mY sIbLiNg’S iLlNeSs?”** And then the scientist knew that 404 was in fact not joking. "W-well I would have to examine your brother and diagnosis his illness," Sci fidgeted with the clipboard in his hands, "I-I would have to see how serious Alpha's condition is and... and..." the scientist looked down at the floor, his nerves going all over the place. 404 watched as the other monster stumbled over his words.

The glitch leaned over and cupped Sci's face, making the other look into his eyes. A light blue blush dusted Sci's cheeks with how close they were, and 404 flashed them a smile. **"DoN't Be So NeRVoUs..."** he whispered softly to Sci, **"I'm vErY pAtIeNt... So TaKe YoUr TiMe."** 404 removed his hands form the monster and in return, they slowly nodded. "O-Okay..." the blush still visible on their cheekbones. Sci took a few deep breaths in and out, his pounding soul slowly calming down. _"Calm down Sci... this... this isn't a big deal."_ After calming himself down, the scientist thought over the information that he knew about 404's brother.

He had to admit, he had no idea that Alpha even existed. He had only heard about 404's sibling through others, but that was just gossip and rumors. Which he had learned now, were true. He supposes that some rumors do hold a little bit of truth in them.

"I-Is... is that why Alpha isn't here...?" 404 looked up at him and tilted his head, **"PaRdOn?"** Sci clutched his beloved clipboard close to him, "H-He's sick right? Is that why he isn't here?" The glitch smiled softly at him, **"ThAt'S a PaRt Of It. I wOuLdN't WaNt HiS cOnDiTiOn WoRsEnInG oN tHe TrIp HeRe,"** 404 passed for a few moments, **"If I EvEr Do BrInG hIm HeRe."** Sci nodded at the new information, _"So his illness makes traveling harder for him..."_ Must be hard... Sci was sure that 404 would rather have Alpha here with him, then leave him at home. Slowly, Sci nodded, "I-I try... I'll try to cure him."

A wide smile spread across 404's face, the error held Sci's hands, **"ThAt'S wOnDeRfUl To HeAr. I'lL bE sUrE tO bRiNg HiM hErE soOn."**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next chapter. Again thank you for your support on "Lustful Darkness" It gave me motivation that I did not know I had inside of me.  
> If you have any questions feel free to ask.  
> Oh, and please read "Lustful Darkness" that way you can understand what is happening.
> 
> Updates: they happen whenever I feel like writing and not being lazy.


End file.
